spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Policy
This is the main page for the list of rules. List Of Rules #'Articles must be related to SpongeBob': While it should be a given, there have been problems with this rule in the past. Pages for crossover characters are acceptable, but you must include some kind of indication of their relationship to SpongeBob or the fanon. # No Vandalism: It's not funny; it's just crude and rude. You will receive one warning, then a 1-week ban. If this continues on, the blocks will get longer until you are banned infinitely. # Be Friendly: Don't judge anyone, whether their race, sexuality, style, or anything else. This is supposed to be a great community! # Nothing above PG-13. # Don't edit another user's episode/spin-off unless it is stated that you can. '''This also applies to ending spin-offs run by someone else, even if you have joined the spin-off. You will receive one warning, then a 12-hour ban. The blocks will get longer each offense. # '''No copying: Please don't copy other people. It confuses the members. We take this very serious. You will be banned infinitely if you do this. # No sockpuppets: Sockpuppets are only allowed for admins to test things out. The sockpuppet and the member using the sockpuppet (if he/she is found) will be blocked infinitely, especially if they used the sockpuppet for vandalism. # No power abuse: You will be blocked for an amount of time decided by the rest of the admin community and have your rights removed if you do this. It is very unlikely you will ever get them back. # Use the preview button: It helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. # If you want to abandon a spin-off, please make sure to add the template to the page: That way, readers will know that the show is over and that they can continue it if you so desire. # Any article in the Under Construction category that hasn't been edited in six months will be deleted: This is done to keep the wiki free of unnecessary clutter. # Just have fun: It's not like a wiki is like being an accountant. Lay back and have fun! We're sure you'll love this community. # Crossover characters are allowed on this wiki, however, you are not allowed to create articles for them(with the exception of original characters created by you) If you want people to know more about the crossover character, put a link in your episode/spinoff. This is a SpongeBob fan wiki. Any articles that do not have any relation to SpongeBob are considered spam and anybody breaking this rule will receive a warning, then a one week ban. # The Michael Jackson profanity filter in chat is not to be abused. It should be used when things slip out, but not purposely abused. Such abusing may result in a kick or temporary ban from chat. If you want help, the administrators are JellyfishJam38, JCM, Ponyo Fan, William Leonard, IHeartSpongeBob, MrScience12, Dillon9988, Da Nerd, UnderwaterPlatypus825, TopherGopher, RamDarre and Family guy sucks. Category:Policy Category:Organisation